Once More With Feeling: Cats Version
by theateradic
Summary: WARNING: If Your watching the series of Buffy and haven't gotten to this point, there are some SPOILERS. Summary: You actully have to read it because it's naturally impossible to explain in a summary, but there are spoilers so be warned.
1. The Cast

Im going to start the first chapter soon, heres the cast list. If you think I should change a character or am missing one please tell me, but only characters from once more with feeling

Cast List:

Buffy: Victoria

Spike: Mistoffelees

Giles: Munkustrap

Willow: Electra

Tara: Etcetera

Dawn: Jemima

Mr. Sweet: Macavity

Anya: Rumpleteazer

Xander: Mungojerrie

Demons other than Mr. Sweet: Random Henchcats, and or actual demons


	2. Going Through The Motions

**I have decided to change Xander from Mungojerrie to Alonzo. Again there are some spoilers. I used there actual last names so it doesn't get confusing, like it's Victoria Summers because I can't write Buffy, man this is going to be hard. This chapter is only the song, and most will be. Because the next scene is a song, but some chapters won't, they might be longer. Besides the Authors note all bold means there singing or you can pretend I'm singing this Authors note, your choice.**

* * *

Prologue: Victoria summers died and her freinds thought she was in a sort of unknown hell demension when she was really in the heaviside. Electra brings her back to life. Only Misto knows she was in the heaviside and not hell. She feels out of place because of this. Rumpleteazer and Alonzo are getting married.

* * *

Victoria Summers walked through the street towards the graveyard and started to sing.

**Victoria: Every single night the same arrangement****  
****I go out and fight the fight.****  
****Still I always feel the strangest strangement****  
****Nothing here is real, **

A Vampire jumped out in front of her and she began to attack

**nothing here is right.****  
****I've been making shows of trading blows****  
****just hoping no one knows****  
****That i've been going through the motions****  
****walking through the part.****  
****Nothing seems to penetrate my heart****  
**

2 vampires and a demon stood bye a tree with a cat tied to it which was Tugger

**I was always brave and kind of righteous,****  
****Now I find I'm wavering.****  
****Crawl out of your grave you'll find this fight,****  
****just doesn't mean a thing.**

They attacked and she took a hit towards the nearest vampire

**Vampire: She ain't got that swing**

**...**

**Victoria: Thanks for noticing!**

She lay on the ground with her sword next to her. The vampires and Demon danced while she got up

**Vampires and Demon: She does pretty well with things from hell****  
****but lately we can tell she's been going through the motions.****  
****Faking it somehow.**

She fought them off and stuck her sword in the Demon

**Demon: She's not even half the girl she...ow****Victoria: Will I stay this way forever?****  
****Sleep walk through my life's endeavor.****  
**

She cut the rope tying the cat to the tree

**Tugger: How can I repay you...?****Buffy: whatever!****  
****I don't want to be...****  
****going through the motions,****  
****loosing all my drive****  
****I can't even see, if this is really me****  
****and i just want to be...**

A vampire went to attack her and she jabbed a stake in it

**Alive!**


	3. I Have a Theory

Victoria walked into the Magic Box where Giles, Electra, Etcetera, Rumpleteazer, and Alozo where sitting and standing around a table with many books around it.

"Good Morning Victoria" Giles said, smiling at her

"Um last night, uh did anybody, burst into song?" Victoria said Everybody had a shocked look on there face and started talking

"I thought it was just us" Electra said

Etcetera said "We did a whole song about dinner with a dance number and everything"

"What did you sing about Victoria" Munkustrap asked

"Uh, I can't remeber, but it seemed perfectly normal"

"But not the natural order of things, and do you think it will happen again, cause I'm all for the natural order of things" Alonzo said

"We should look into it" Munkustrap said

"Yes, with the books " Electra said

"Do we even have books on this" Etcetera said

Munkustrap then started to sing.

**Munkustrap: I've got a theory,  
that it's a demon,  
a dancing demon,  
no, something isn't right there.**

**Electra: I've got a theory,**  
**some kid is dreaming,**  
**and we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare**

**Alonzo: I've got a theory we should work this out,**

**Electra, Etcetera, and Teazer: its getting eerie whats this cheery singing all about.**

**Alonzo: It could be witches, some evil witches,**

He looks at Electra and Etcetera who cross there arms and glare at him

**Which is ridiculous cause witches they were persecuted, and wicca,  
good and loved the earth, and woman power, and i'll be over here.**

Everyone stared at her

**Teazer: I've got a theory it could be bunnies!...**

**Etcetera: I've got a theo-  
**

Obviously she noticed nobody understood so she cut in, in a rock sort of way

**Teazer: Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes,**  
**They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses,**  
**And what's with all the carrots?**  
**What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?**  
**Bunnies, Bunnies, it must be bunnies!**

Everybody continued to stare at her

**... Or maybe midgets?**

**Electra: I've got a theory we should work this fast,**

**Electra and Munkustrap: Because it clearly could get serious before it's past.**

They were indicating Rumpleteazer. Victoria started to sing for the first time being there

**Victoria: I've got a theory, It doesnt matter.**  
**What can't we face if we're together?**  
**What's in this place that we can't weather?**  
**Apocalypse... we've all been there,**  
**the same old trips, why should we care?**

**All but Munkustrap: What cant we do if we get in it?**  
**We'll work it through within a minute,**  
**We have to try, we'll pay the price,**  
**Its do or die,**

**Buffy: Hey i've died twice!**

**All:What can't we face if we're together?**  
**What's in this place that we can't weather?**  
**There's nothing we cant face...**

**Rumpleteazer: ... except for bunnies**

Rumpleteazer sat down and sighed. The rest sat down.

"Scene. Ok that was disturbing" Alonzo said

"So what do think is causeing this?" Victoria said

"Do you think it's just us?" Rumpleteazer asked Victoria walked to the door outside were a bunch of cats singing

"It's not just us" She said going back to the group. Just then Jemima walked through the door.

"Guys, you'll never guess what happened to day" She said

"Everybody started singing and dancing?"

"I birthed a Pterodactyl " she said blankly

"Omigod did it sing?" Rumpleteazer asked

"So you guys to?" Jemima said

"What did you sing about" Victoria asked her sister

"Math" The group began to talk about the situation. Jemima saw a necklace on the table next to her and picked it up. Electra and Etcetera exchanged some whispers and giggles .

Then Electra said "Thats right the volume, the text"

"The what"

"The Volumey text?" Etcetera said

"theres just a few texts at the house"Electra said

"Will go check it out, and give you a call if we have an answer, this could solve it" The two girls walked out of the shop.

* * *

**There ya go, the second chapter. I forgot to mention in the prologue about how electra and Etcetera had a fight about magic and electra used this flower to erase it from her memory, also the fact thgat those two are witches, it's kinda important. **


	4. Under Your Spell

**There is the chapter, I still highly recommend you listen to the song first **

* * *

Electra and Etcetera walked to a park.

"Do we even have any books at home?" Etcetera asked

"Who wants to be cooped up on a day like today" Electra said "The sun is shining, there's songs going on, those tom s are checking you out" she indicated the group of toms passing bye them

"What, what are they looking at?"

"The hotness of you dork"

"Omigod, I'm cured, I want toms" she went to go towards the group when Electra grabbed her arm

"Do I have to fight to keep you, because I'm not that tough"

"I just not used to this, they were really looking at me?" shde glanced back toward the toms

"And you can't imagine what they see in you"

"I know exactly what they see in me, you" Etcetera began to sing to her girlfriend

**Electra: I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right**

**I'm under your spell**  
**How else could it be**  
**Anyone would notice me?**  
**It's magic, I can tell**  
**How you set me free**  
**Brought me out so easily**

**I saw a world enchanted**  
**Spirits and charms in the air**

She waved her hand and sparks came out

**I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known**

**I'm under your spell**  
**Nothing I can do**  
**You just took my soul with you**  
**You worked your charm so well**  
**Finally, I knew**  
**Everything I dreamed was true**

**You made me believe**

**The moon to the tide**  
**I can feel you inside**

**I'm under your spell**  
**Surging like the sea**  
**Wanting you so helplessly**  
**I break with every swell**  
**Lost in ecstasy ***  
**Spread beneath my willow tree**

**You make me com-plete**  
**You make me com-plete**  
**You make me com-plete**  
**You make me**

"I bet there not even working" Alonzo said, him, Mukustrap, Victoria and Jemima were sitting around a table littered with books

"Who now?" Buffy asked sounding uniterested

"Electra and Etcetera, I bet there..." before he could finish Victoria cut him off

"Alonzo..." she said scornfully, indicating Jemima

"Singing, i bet there singing" He finished, covering up what he was going to say

"It's alright Victoria, I do know about this stuff. Besides, I think it's kinda romantic, you know, singing and dancing" Jemima said

"No it's not!" Alonzo and Victoria said at the same time

* * *

*Ecstasy: a trance like state,

this word means alot so I put a definition here, it's also a drug and a philosophy


End file.
